


I'm here for you

by Xakanadushak



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakanadushak/pseuds/Xakanadushak
Summary: This is a really short One-Shot about the Hug they both need. (I mean. Just look at them! They need each other so much!)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	I'm here for you

She had found him at last. It had taken a long time, but finally she was standing in front of him. She was not feeling well. She was so devastated and sad. She had tried to hide it from her companions. They noticed, of course. But as she saw him, she was feeling a bit better. The Master looked tired. Exhausted. He looked up in surprise when he saw her. "You found me," he whispered in a broken voice. The Doctor swallowed. It was difficult for her to see him like this. Despite everything, he was still her oldest friend. "Yes. Finally. " she replied. She was close to tears, could hardly stand to just look at him. The Master nodded, suspicious, and said, "I suppose you want to talk about the Timeless child. But I can't tell you the truth. You have to find it out for yourself." The Doctor nodded. "You don't have to tell me. At least not now ... That's not why I'm here. I ... I need you," she admitted, unable to hold back the tears any longer. It was too much. The Master was very surprised by the answer. He hadn't expected that. He looked at her in confusion. And then he carefully got closer to her. Hugged her tightly. She sobbed and buried her face in his shoulder. That was exactly what she needed. And she knew that he needed that to. Some comfort from an old friend. He gently stroked her back and had tears in his eyes himself. "It's okay ..." he whispered after a while. "I'm here".


End file.
